El mejor regalo
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Los regalos no siempre tienen que ser objetos... bien pueden ser noticias o palabras... LAVEN 100% MPREG. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Moyashi-chan!


Bueno, este fic debí subirlo el 25 de diciembre, pero debido a las circunstancias no pude... sin embargo aquí esta

Se lo dedico a Moyashi n//n y a las fans del LAVEN, es especial a Desdraik, que ya llevaba un tiempo pidiéndome un MPREG... y, gracias a esa petición a la fecha, el fic se escribió prácticamente solo

Felices fiestas

* * *

El mejor regalo

Capítulo único

**-Allen-kun –**su nombre, en labios del Supervisor, normalmente se oía sencillo y relajado… muy contrario a ésta ocasión **–Ya tenemos los resultados de tus exámenes**

Era 25 de diciembre. La Orden había organizado el clásico banquete de navidad y los miembros, al menos los que habían podido llegar, celebraban como personas normales: reían, charlaban, bailaban y comían.

En el comedor hacían acto de presencia muchas caras conocidas: Lenalee, Miranda, Krory, Kanda, Marie, Bookman y muchos otros que igualmente eran queridos por todos… sin embargo, entre todo aquel alegre bullicio no se encontraban Komui, Reenver, Allen… y Lavi…

Los dos últimos habían sido llamados por el chino a su oficina urgentemente. Cuando llegaron ya estaban ahí los mayores

**-¿S… Si?** – habló nerviosamente **-¿Tan… rápido?**

**-Ni tanto **– intervino Reenver –**Tuvimos que repetirlas muchas veces… eso toma tiempo**

Las pruebas que comentaban eran unas que le habían hecho recientemente a Walker, todo a raíz de unas extrañas molestias: vómitos frecuentes, dolores en el abdomen, nauseas enfermizas y un debilitamiento general del cuerpo. Con esto lucía más pálido y delgado.

Las molestias tendrían unas tres semanas…

Allen, al no querer ocasionar preocupaciones, se negaba a ver a la enfermera o a hacerse un chequeo… pero claro, no contaba con el elemento _Usagi, _así que no sólo vio a la enfermera, sino que su caso pasó directamente a Komui

Y luego de varias pruebas finalmente tenían los resultados

**-Bueno, entiendo que esto sea urgente** – dijo Lavi **-¿Pero por que me llamaron a mí también? El resultado debería escucharlo Moyashi, no yo…**

**-¡Soy Allen!**

**-Ahí es en donde tenemos dudas – **continuó Komui **–Antes de decirles cualquier cosa quiero preguntarles algo, por eso llamé a ambos**

**-Usted dirá**

**-Quiero que me respondan con la verdad**

**-¿Por qué no habríamos de hacerlo?**

**-Y, sobre todo, que piensen muy bien lo que van a decirme: de ello depende el futuro del caso de Allen-kun**

**-¡Komui-san, deje de hacer rodeos! –** se quejó el susodicho **-¡Diciendo todo eso sólo hace que piense lo peor!**

**-Acaso… -** susurró **- ¿Es tan grave…?**

**-Bueno… eso depende de ustedes**

Ambos le miraron confundidos

**-Vayamos al punto** –apoyó Reenver –**Allen, Lavi… ¿desde cuando están saliendo?**

**-Siete meses – **respondió el albino

**-Ejem…** -carraspeó **–Y… ustedes… bueno, ¿han tenido sexo?**

El pequeño se sonrojó a más no poder

**-Por supuesto que sí –**contestó con orgullo **–No pasaron ni dos semanas cuando tuve la dicha de ver gemir a Moyashi bajo mis embestidas**

**-¡Lavi! –** no sabía ni en donde meter la cabeza **-¡Ellos nunca te pidieron detalles! ¡Cierra la boca!**

Los mayores asintieron, pensativos

**-Allen-kun…** - un brillo extraño salió de su lente **-¿En verdad ha sido Lavi-kun el único con el que te has acostado?**

**-¡¿Qué?! ¡¡¿Cómo puede preguntarme eso?!! –**saltó del asiento, indignado. Miró de reojo al pelirrojo: su cara lucían con cierta preocupación **-¡Lavi, no te atrevas a dudar de mí! –**se arrodilló frente a él y le sujetó firmemente las manos **–Te juro que has sido el único que me ha tocado de esa forma… ¡jamás ha habido otro más que tú! ¡Créeme!**

**-Que lindo Moyashi** –sonrió **–Eso lo tengo por seguro, no tienes que jurarme nada –**juntó sus frentes **–Y por supuesto que sabes que el sentimiento es muy correspondido, ¿verdad?**

**-Si…**

**-Ejem… -**volvió a carraspear **–Bueno Allen, te lo preguntamos para confirmar sospechas, no es que dudemos de ti o ago parecido**

**-¿Confirmar? –** se levantó **-¿Confirmar qué?**

**-¿A dónde quieren llegar con todo esto? –** Junior lo imitó

**-Les diré todo a su tiempo** – estaba tranquilo **–Sólo un par de preguntas más… tomen asiento, por favor**

Obedecieron

**-Lavi-kun…**

**-¿Hm?**

**-¿Estás enamorado de Allen-kun? ¿En VERDAD estas enamorado?**

**-Sip **– le tomó la mano **–Tanto que quisiera pasar toda mi vida junto a él**

**-¿Y tu, Allen-kun?**

**-Moriría antes que separarme de este **_**Usagi-baka**_

…

…

¿A que venían esas preguntas? Es decir, eran raras tomando en cuenta la situación… ¿esto de que serviría? ¿Qué tenía que ver con las molestias de Allen? Ambos tenían un extraño presentimiento, algo no andaba NADA bien… ¡y tenía que ser precisamente en ése día! El primer cumpleaños que Walker pasaría con Lavi, al menos en un sentido más íntimo

Nunca creyó que en sus recién cumplidos 16 años tendría que pasar por preocupaciones así… y Junior no se quedaba atrás: todo ese rodeo le frustraba, ¡y él que quería celebrar en grande con su pareja! Que decepción

Quizá las cosas empeorarían… ¡NO! ¡Si algo malo le pasaba no se lo perdonaría! No cuando había jurado cuidarlo siempre… y los rostros pensativos de sus superiores no motivaban en lo absoluto, ¡maldición!

Y antes de que pudiera reclamar Komui se levantó y dirigió a ellos

**-Voy a creerles** – dijo tranquilo **–Voy a creer en ese amor que dicen tenerse… ¡cielos! ¡Los jóvenes me sorprenden tanto!** –rió un poco **–Jajajaja aunque no tenían caso las preguntas, después de todo se nota a kilómetros que se quieren… ¡incluso Kanda lo notó! Y eso que no es muy… observador –**suspiró… y luego de unos minutos soltó la última cuestión **–Díganme chicos, ¿han pensado en ser padres?**

…

…

…

…

…

¿Eh?

**-¿Padre?** – el pelirrojo se notó confundido **–No, en lo personal no… a decir verdad no me lo había preguntado**

**-Yo tampoco –**estaba igual de desconcertado **–Soy muy joven, ¿Cómo podría pensar en ello? Y más en un momento como este: siendo exorcista no podría hacerme cargo de un niño**

**-Aunque… -**sonrió tontamente **–Ahora que estoy Allen sí me han dado ganas de algo así… bueno, no de un bebé porque somos hombres, pero sí de formar una familia**

**-Ya que lo mencionas… -**continuó el menor; estaba ligeramente sonrojado **–Yo también he tenido ese deseo**

**-¡¿En serio?! **–también sonrojó **–Vaya, que cosas pensamos jejejeje **–sonrió ampliamente **–Quizá soy joven, un exorcista y sucesor de Bookman… sin embargo algo es seguro: quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo**

**-Si… -**le tomó tímidamente la mano **–Yo igual quiero…**

Intercambiaron una mirada…

…

Al parecer eso era mucho mejor que miles de palabras

**-Ustedes sí que conmueven** –habló finalmente Reenver **–Son pequeños… pero saben lo que quieren**

**-Obviamente** –respondió Walker tomando por sorpresa a los presentes **–Cuando tienes frente a tus narices todo lo que necesitas para ser feliz no se requiere de ser ingenio para tomar las decisiones convenientes**

**-Waaa Moyashi –**corazones flotaron a su alrededor **–Cuando hablas así me fascinas, ¡me haces estar seguro de que soy una persona muy importante en tu vida!**

**-No eres solo "una persona" –** el sonrojo aumentó; procuró mirar a otro lado–**Sabes que eres "LA PERSONA" más importante en mi vida, tonto**

El pelirrojo sonrojó y sonrió de oreja a oreja

**-Ahora que lo pienso** – recordó **-¿Qué tiene que ver mis resultados con esto? ¿Y más con aquello de "ser padres"?**

…

…

**-No sé cómo decírselos…**

**-¿Es tan malo?**

**-Ahora que los escuché puedo asegurarles que no**

**-¡Argh! ¡Ya me tiene harto!** –se quejó Junior **-¡Deje de darle vueltas al asunto y escúpalo ya! Es desesperante, ¿sabe?**

**-Es que… -**suspiró… pero seguidamente sonrió **–Esta bien. Dejaré los juegos. Vayamos al punto –**se acercó a Allen y le acarició juguetón la cabeza; repitió el acto con Lavi –**Chicos… ustedes serán padres**

…

…

…

…

Le miraron sin entender

**-Allen-kun, todas las molestias que has tenido sólo significan una cosa –**tomó aire **–Ya lo sospechaba… pero era imposible. Por eso hicimos y repetimos todas las pruebas**

**-Sigo sin entender**

**-Y yo**

**-Es muy sencillo** –sonrió **–Esta noticia es mi regalo de cumpleaños para ti, Allen-kun**

**-¿…?**

**-Estás embarazado…**

…

…

…

…

¿Eh?

**-Estás esperando un hijo de Lavi-kun**

…

…

…

…

¿Qué?

**-Sé que es muy difícil de creer, sin embargo es verdad –**se rascó la sien **–No sabemos con exactitud cómo pasó… pero sospechamos que fue gracias a la Inocencia**

**-Y, por muy cursi que suene, parece que sus sentimientos y deseos tuvieron mucho que ver en esa reacción**

…

…

…

…

¿Disculpen…?

**-Por eso tienes todas esas molestias** –se acomodó los lentes **–Por supuesto que repetimos las pruebas: queríamos estar completamente seguros antes de comentárselos**

**-También comprobamos que tienes mes y medio de gestación –** suspiró–**Claro, no hace falta explicarte que todas esas preguntas fueron para "asegurar" la identidad del padre**

…

…

¿Padre?

…

…

**-¿Eh?**

**-Están de broma**

**-No**

…

…

…

Aquí venía la tan ansiada pregunta

**-¿Qué opinan?**

…

…

…

…

…

Y, cuando parecía que _Usagi_ iba a intentar decir algo más consistente, Allen se levantó precipitadamente; jaló por la camisa a su compañero

**¡PAS!**

Salieron corriendo de la oficina… mejor dicho: Walker salió corriendo mientras arrastraba a un paralizado aprendiz

**-¡Oigan! ¡Esperen, no se vayan así!**

**-Déjalos, Reenver-kun**

**-¡Pero…!**

**-Créeme, en estos momentos es mejor dejarlos solos** –se recargó en el borde del escritorio **–Tienen muchas cosas de qué hablar**

…

**-Sólo espero que todo salga bien**

**-"Bien" depende de la perspectiva**- suspiró **–Yo solamente quiero que hagan lo que más les convenga- **sonrió **–Pero algo es seguro**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Mi regalo de cumpleaños fue, simplemente, inesperado y original**

**-Que momento para decir eso**

**-¿Qué otras cosa esperabas de mi? Jojojo**

**-Seee, creo que tiene razón**

* * *

Seguía siendo arrastrado por los pasillos de la Orden…

No tenía nada en contra de ello… es más: el peliblanco le estaba haciendo un favor. Él seguramente no podría caminar en esas condiciones… estaba demasiado alterado

…

…

Aquello había sido…

…

…

Esa noticia era…

…

…

¿Padre? ¿En verdad Moyashi y él serían padres?

…

…

…

No… no era posible: Allen era un hombre. Los hombres NO se embarazaban

…

…

Aunque… bueno, sabía que la Inocencia era capaz de hacer muchas cosas… y muy inesperadas también, ¿pero en verdad podía provocar tales cambios en el cuerpo humano? No sabía mucho, pues ser un exorcista de tipo equipamiento no le permitía entrar en contacto directo con la Inocencia… sin embargo Moyashi ya era un caso totalmente diferente

…

…

…

Quizá… sí era posible después de todo

…

…

Padres… la sola palabra le provocaba escalofrío… pero uno muy agradable. Y si lo pensaba mejor, Allen… SU Allen estaba esperando un hijo suyo, SUYO y de nadie más

Tal vez la situación era muy delicada… sin embargo éste pensamiento le alegraba de sobremanera pues, por muy tonto que se oyera, ese bebé era la prueba viviente del amor que se tenían… aunque claro, todo lo de más era complicado

…

Cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaban en la habitación de Walker. Este último, al entrar, dejó botado al pelirrojo sobre el suelo mientras cerraba la puerta… y cuando lo hizo no se despegó de ahí. Le daba la espalda… y lo comprendió: no era fácil digerir la idea de que estaba embarazado siendo hombre, así que se sentó sobre la cama a esperar

…

Dos minutos…

…

Cinco minutos…

…

Diez minutos…

…

Quince minutos. El tiempo pasaba y el albino seguía en la misma posición… cosa que ya le estaba discrepando los nervios

…

…

Al parecer él tendría que comenzar… ¿pero como? Era un tema delicado, no podía abordarlo como si nada

…

…

Respiró profundamente

**-Allen…** -comenzó despacio y lo más tranquilo que pudo **-… aún estoy sorprendido… -**esperó un poco para ver si le respondía. No lo hizo, así que continuó **–No cabe duda de que la Inocencia es muy misteriosa… jamás imaginé algo parecido… sigo sin creerlo**

…

…

Vamos, no era tan complicado y no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Sólo debía decir exactamente lo que pensaba, al menos así aclararía las cosas

**-Komui nos ha dicho la verdad** –prosiguió **–Ahora nos corresponde tomar la decisión** –sonrió **–Quizá todo esto te angustie o moleste, Allen… pero a mi me alegra**

**-¿Te… te alegra?** –susurró **-¿En… serio?**

**-Por supuesto que si – **se levantó y caminó hacia él; lo abrazó por la espalda–**Saber que estás esperando un hijo mío me hace muy feliz… ¡es maravilloso! –**suspiró **–Sé que no será sencillo y menos en este momento; también está Panda y qué decir de nuestra edad… pero, éste bebé que heredará tus ojos, me hace pensar que todo vale la pena… incluso ser expulsado del Clan Bookman – **hundió su cara en la curvatura del blanco cuello **–Aunque no fue como lo planeé… tú, yo y este niño formaremos una familia. Son lo más importante para mí y eso ni la Iglesia ni Panda podrán quitármelo –** rió un poco **–Jejeje y no hace falta decir que te amo aún más**

De repente el peliblanco se volteó completamente, quedando frente a frente con Junior. Volvió a abrazarlo

**-Si eso es lo que piensas… **-finalmente habló **–Entonces me haces muy feliz… -** ocultó el rostro en su pecho –**Cuando escuché la noticia me sentí tan bien, tan contento, tan agradecido por ello… y más sabiendo que tú eras el padre… -**comenzó a temblar… probablemente estaba llorando **–Pero enseguida me preocupé... no por mí, sino por ti**

**-¿Por mí?**

**-No sabía cómo lo tomarías: tal vez me odiarías, te alegarías… o peor: te sentirías obligado y permanecerías conmigo… yo sería el culpable de arruinar tu vida… no podía soportarlo**

**-Allen…**

**-Pero, ahora que te he escuchado sé que no es así…**

**-Por supuesto que no**

**-Soy conciente de todo… sin embargo quiero tener al bebé**

**-No permitiría que fuera de otra manera –** le besó la cabeza **–Los cuidaré, no importa si muero en ello**

**-No puedes morir –**sonrió **–Si no, ¿Quién le enseñará al niño a leer? ¿o a jugar?**

**-O a huir de los espadazos de Yuu y de la garra de Panda **

**-¿Ya lo ves? Tú debes vivir muchos años con nosotros**

**-Jijijijiji –** le levantó la **cara –Te amo, Allen**

**-Yo también te amo –** le besó –**Muchas gracias, Lavi**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Por el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que haya podido tener**

**-Ya ves como soy yo, ¡nunca sabes qué esperar de mí! Aunque la noticia te la dio Komui, eso debería contar como su regalo, ¿no?**

**-Pero tú hiciste la mayoría del trabajo **–sonrió **– Y mi regalo no fue sólo la noticia. Fueron también tus palabras y ése apoyo que me has prometido**

**-En ese caso creo que merezco un agradecimiento muy bueno**

**-¿Eh?**

**¡PAS!**

De un momento a otro Allen estaba sobre la cama… y Lavi encima de él. Bajó la mano hasta su camisa y la subió hasta la altura del pecho; desabrochó los pantalones y los bajó un poco

Walker esperaba esa tanda de besos apasionados sobre la zona descubierta… pero no pasó nada, solamente sentía un agradable calor sobre su abdomen. Se recargó sobre sus codos para ver mejor… y lo que presenció le hizo sonrojar de sobremanera: Lavi recargaba cariñosamente la mejilla sobre su vientre; tenía los ojos cerrados… y sonreía

**-¿Lavi?**

**-Waaa ya quiero conocerte** –le hablaba al abdomen **–Tengo el presentimiento de que serás niño, ¿o quizá niña? ¡¿Qué tal gemelos?! ¡Kya! ¡Eso sería genial! Ya verás: cuando nazcas te bañaré, daré de comer, jugaré contigo… y el asunto de los pañales se lo dejaré a Moyashi**

**-¡Soy Allen!**

**-Por supuesto que serás tan lindo como Moyashi –**continuó **–Y tan sexy como yo; probablemente valiente y listo… ¡Waaa! ¡SI! ¡Ya quiero conocerte! Será genial cuando me llames "papá"**

**-Sobre eso –** interrumpió Walker **-¿Cómo me llamará el bebé? No pienso aceptar "mamá" porque sigo teniendo pecho plano y pene**

**-Bueno… tú puedes ser "papá" y yo "padre", ¿Qué te parece?**

**-¿Por qué tú vas a "padre"?**

**-Porque yo no soy el que está embarazado**

_Touché_

**-… de acuerdo** –cerró los ojos **–Al menos seré "papá" y no "mamá"**

Seguidamente sintió unos labios sobre los suyos… pero al instante comenzó el erótico juego de lenguas. Correspondió con ganas, aunque dejó que Lavi lo guiara: eso le excitaba más

Cuando el oxígeno se hizo necesario se separaron

**-Todavía hay algo que no te he dicho, Allen**

Le miró confundido

**-¡Feliz cumpleaños!**

…

Que adorable

**-Gracias por darme el mejor regalo, Lavi** –sonrió –**Muchas gracias**

Y le volvió a besar

…

…

Definitivamente había sido el mejor cumpleaños de todos… aunque todavía tenía que esperar siete meses y medio para tener en sus brazos al verdadero regalo; esto sólo había sido, por decir, el cupón de canjeo

Y si contaba adecuadamente… el bebé vendría en agosto… y Lavi cumplía años en agosto... Interesante, hm

Sonrió mientras le volvía a besar: ya sabía qué le daría de cumpleaños… sin embargo, solamente una cosa era segura: el bebé era el mejor que regalo que ambos podrían recibir…

Pero… todavía faltaba el de navidad…

Bueno, eso se podía arreglar… y se arregló: nadie más los vio desde que entraron a dicha habitación… pero, para bien o para mal, sus oídos comprobaron que estaban celebrando en grande…

Algunos no dormirían esa noche, era definitivo… y probablemente Santa Claus sufriría de un infarto jejejeje

FIN


End file.
